<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midoriya Izuku Sorcerer Supreme by SmallRainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051676">Midoriya Izuku Sorcerer Supreme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRainbow/pseuds/SmallRainbow'>SmallRainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Doctor Strange, Midoriya Izuku Sorcerer Supreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRainbow/pseuds/SmallRainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midoriya Izuku gets severely wounded during the Sludge Villain attack and renders him useless. In desperation he leaves home in search for a cure, a place where anything can be healed. What he got was a world he never knew existed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iida Tenya &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MIDORIYA - ALL IT TAKES IS ONE DAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MIDORIYA - ALL IT TAKES IS ONE DAY</h2><p>My dream is to become a hero, to save people with a smile. To be able to help people. Most people have two reactions when I tell them that; they either laugh or have a sad look on their face. I'm quirkless, meaning that in a society full of superpowered people I don't have power, some people would say I'm fragile. I'll prove them wrong, I know I can become a hero. I'm plenty strong as I am! However sitting in class with all my superpowered classmates still made me nervous, I already got pushed around a lot for being quirkless, but being a quirkless kid who wants to be a hero? I'd never hear the end of it. I was prepared to stand up for my dream, but I don't know if my nerves would allow me.</p><p>"I would hand out these future career forms, but I assume you all want to be heroes so there's no point!" Sensei cheered as he threw the papers behind him in a dramatic manner. Students started letting off their quirks in agreement while I sank at my desk trying to garner as little attention as possible. "Yes you all have wonderful quirks, but you know it's against the rules to use them in school!" Sensei calls out trying to calm the mob of excited students.</p><p>"Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers! As if I had anything like their crappy quirks." Kacchan jumps up on his desk like a leader above his people. "I aced the mock exam! I'm the only one here with the stuff to get into U.A! I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I'll be one of the richest people in the world!"</p><p>"Oh. Midoriya is also going to U.A, right?" Sensei added as everyone turned to stare at me. I would've glared at the smug looking teacher if it wasn't for my nerves, I didn't want to be the centre of attention for this reason. All the other students stared at me with judging looks, and after a moment silence everyone started bursting out laughing. People started falling out their chairs because they were laughing so hard. It made me frustrated that no one took my dream seriously, yet my nerves only let me go so far. I try to speak up, but Kacchan blasts my desk sending me backwards into the wall.</p><p>"Come on Deku! Forget the crappy quirks, you're totally quirkless. And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!" Kacchan looms over me as my body starts to shake.</p><p>"Wa-wait Kacchan! I wasn't saying I'd compete with you! I mean it. It's just... it's been my dream since I was little.... and well... there's no harm in trying..." I wish I could say more with conviction, but I was scared with all the eyes on me. The truth was I didn't care for competition because I knew I'd never be a top hero, I just wanted to help people. Just like All Might.</p><p>"Try?! Try what?! You think you're just going to try the entrance exam! What can you even do?!"</p><p>Sensei quickly gains control of the classroom and class continues, but I doubt he has any sympathy for me. He probably thinks that I'm crazy just like everyone else, that I'm stupid for having this dream. After class I go to pick up my stuff, but Kacchan picked up one of my hero analysis notebooks. "We ain't done here Deku." His lackies came up from behind him to support him.</p><p>"C-come on. Give it back!" I wish I could say more, but I could only helplessly watch as my body shook.</p><p>Kacchan used his quirk to explode my notes before tossing them out the window. "The best heroes out there, well... they showed signs of greatness even as students. I'll be one of the first and only hero from this crappy middle school! The first to win the honour of becoming a student at U.A high. Guess I'm just a perfectionist." He puts his smoking hand on my shoulder. "In other words... don't you dare get into U.A nerd." He turns to leave with his lackies, and just as he reaches the door a sick smile grows on his features as he sneers. "You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got an idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life, go take a swan dive off the roof."</p><p>He leaves as I stand there, tears forming in my eyes. Stupid Kacchan, that wasn't very hero like of you. It's always about becoming number one with him, about being the best of the best. I doubt he even wants to save people. If I'd really jumped, he'd be charged with bullying me into suicide, he needs to think before he speaks. I grabbed notebook out of the fish pond on my way out, my mood soured but I wouldn't give up hope. No matter how many people tell me I'm wrong, or push me down, I'll get back up. I need to prove everyone wrong, I want to be able to save people.</p><p>"A medium sized body... to hide in..." A voice pants behind me. I turn to see a sludge villain ready to pounce on me. He charges me as I run, but he's faster. It doesn't take long before he grabs me. I couldn't breathe, struggling against the liquid form that was his body. His face came close to mine as he spoke, so I took the opportunity and lashed out in desperation, connecting my fist with his eye. The villain stumbled back screaming in pain, at least not all of him was liquid. I grabbed my bag and ran, but the villain wasn't going to let me go. "Playing hard to get!" He slams me into the wall of the tunnel then slams my body onto the ground. I hear a sickening crunch and pain shot through my body. I go to scream but the villain is already back to suffocating me. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. My world was going dark, before I fell unconscious I heard a voice yell out and then I blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MIDORIYA - MY LUCK GETS WORSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MIDORIYA - MY LUCK GETS WORSE</h2>
<p>I wake up in a hospital bed, my body felt numb and weak. I turned my head to see the source of the constant beeping, a heart rate monitor. I snap awake to see the hospital room around me, I try to move but I can't. My heart rate speeds up as a Doctor rushes to my side. They're talking to me but I can't here a word they're saying. I have to move, I have to move, I have to move!! My heart rate gets faster and faster, then I start to feel drowsy after a sharp pain in my arm and fall back into darkness.</p>
<p>When I next wake up I see doctors nearby, Mum was there sitting next to me with tears on her face. "Izuku! You're finally awake!" She cried.</p>
<p>"Wh-what happened?" I groggily tried to sit up but pain shot down my spine.</p>
<p>"You were injured bad kid, you had a lot of damage down to your back. Especially your spine. We managed to preform surgery while you were out, but your movements are limited. In time and with some physical therapy you could get better enough to walk again. But for now, unfortunately you'll need to rest so your body can heal. We have a wheelchair ready for you when you leave."</p>
<p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was confined to a wheelchair. Not only was I quirkless, but now I was a cripple. I couldn't be a hero like this, this... this must be a dream. I must be dreaming.</p>
<p>"We know this is a lot to take in kid, but give it time. You'll heal soon enough." I gathered the doctor was lying to make me feel better, giving me sympathy like everyone else did.</p>
<p>"You're going to be fine Izuku, I promise." Mum reached out and held my hand.</p>
<p>She was wrong though, nothing would ever be fine. I couldn't be a hero, I couldn't save people. I couldn't even join the force in this condition, I was more useless now then I'd ever been. Who knew whether I was going to get better. After a month in the hospital they discharged me with my wheelchair and some medication to take everyday, apparently they were to encourage the healing process. I went home depressed, was silent all day and stayed confined in my room. What was sadder was that my Mum had to help me to my room. Luckily it no longer hurt to move my arms, my back I had to be careful with, but my legs hadn't moved since I woke up. The doctors say they will in time but I don't even know if that's true.</p>
<p>Over the next weeks I stayed confined at home, Mum had to help me with everything which frustrated me to no end. There were times I'd yell and shout about everything and she'd just sit there and listen, she'd always listen. I felt bad for her, having to deal with me in this state. I didn't want her to be here for this, but I didn't have much of a choice. Kacchan and his parents visited once, I wasn't very talkative and kept to myself. Kacchan was quiet to, the most quiet he'd ever been. I was expecting some sort of snarky comment from him or anything, but I guess I'm not worth it anymore.</p>
<p>As I was confined to my home I had a lot of time to myself, time I spent researching and learning all I could about medicine and medical technologies. I wanted to try and find something to cure what I had, to bring me back to the way I was but I found nothing. I was desperate, and eventually I found a place in Kiso Valley, a small village that was quite far away. Apparently this place in Kiso Valley was able to heal anything, I wasn't sure if I believed it but I was desperate enough to try.</p>
<p>I gathered enough money for the train and one night I snuck out the house after writing a note for Mum telling her that I'd be safe and that I was looking for a cure. That she didn't deserve to see me like this, and that I won't come back until I get better. I then wheeled out and took the train to Kiso Valley, luckily I didn't wake up Mum as I left so I had no one to stop me from going. When I arrived in Kiso Valley I was in a small village with lots of hills and such that made it difficult for me to navigate in my wheelchair. Luckily I've learnt how to use my arms to steer the wheelchair and eventually after asking around I found a building that was tucked away from the rest of the village.</p>
<p>I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again, no answer. I knocked again and again and again, yet to no avail. I looked around for a doorbell or another door to try, but before I could move from my spot the door opened to reveal a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Come on in, we've been expecting you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>